Legend of Nerevar
by Siddhartha amano ginji
Summary: hmm....its a  game turned to a story ...all chars are human ...and does not strictly follow the game ..
1. Chapter 1

**L3gend of Nerevar **

_This fanfic is on the game Morrowind …._

**Part 1:**

_Born to unknown parents… His history unknown…not knowing his part in the history of Morrowind ……The Emperor sent him to Morrowind to test the truth hidden in him_ …………………..

(_Dream_)

Azura (Daedric princess): _You have been chosen to become the Nerevar reborn ….Many surprises await you …do not fear for always I am watching you …_ (thunder lightning)

"Wake up…"

"Wake up!"

"Why are you shaking?"

(_Opens his eyes …..)_

**Jinub (looking disturbed):** Finally you're awake …even last night's storm could not wake you up. We have reached Morrowind. What's your name?

(_Looking around ….)_

_He finally remembers… He was released from prison and was transported to Morrowind in a ship… _

**Raiku:** M-my name is Raiku Rio…which city of Morrowind is this?!

**Jinub:** Syda Neen; Ah… here's the captain himself...he will take you to the port.

**Captain:** Follow me will yea... Mekago is waiting for you.

Raiku followed the captain to the port. The bright sunlight was too much for Raiku's eyes. He kept his eyes half closed. He was quickly led to the office adjacent to the port.

**Mekago:** Here you are …before you properly get realized there are some important things that I would like to know. You were born under a certain star, and what would that be?

**Raiku:** I remember someone told me that I was born under five stars making a diagram of a dragon

Actually Raiku was told by Azura in his dreams.

**Mekago:** Interesting… you can leave now. There is so much for you to do. (Smiling) If you are The One, we want then to bless you.

Raiku did not get what was going on. He opened the door to the next room. A full armored guard invited him in.

**Guard:** So from this very point on you become a citizen of Morrowind. There is a lot to learn and do, so listen carefully. You have been chosen by the empire to complete a big job; not a job really, but to prove yourself to the empire. First deliver this package to Caius Cosda in Balmora; take a silt strider (a form of transport in Morrowind to go from city to city). Here's some money, (giving him 80 gold coins).

**Raiku:** Ok... but first, tell me, what does the empire want to know from me; and what kind of job is it? I don't even know why I have been transported here!

**Guard:** You will know …but one thing...Even though you are a special person of the empire but no one has any idea about you...the mission you are on is a secret and only few know ..And you won't be given any special protection if you commit any crimes. You will be treated like a normal citizen of the country...Ok leave now.

Raiku takes the money and leaves the office. Stepping outside the office, half confused, he walked about looking here and there.

_What the hell is going on? Why the hell am I here in Morrowind? And how can I be so important? I was born in prison, and also, I don't know who my parents were. They abandoned me when I was a baby. And I keep having these stupid dreams ……_ (Sighs)…_where is the silt strider? Let me ask that guard over there …_

**Raiku:** Hey guard, can I know where the silt strider is? I need to go to Balmora.

**Guard**: (frowning) Are you blind? Its there, can't you see it?

**Raiku:** So mean to a person who is so special!

Raiku walks towards the silt strider ….

**Raiku** (to the driver): Hey how much for Balmora?

**Driver:** Fifteen gold coins ….but can you come back after some time? I have to repair a part of the vehicle.

**Raiku:** Okay how long? I am new here... can you tell me a place where I can have a meal for cheap?

**Driver:** (smiling) Oh I see, you are an outlander. You see the traders house over there? You can get some snacks there. Or just roam around the place, but don't wander off to the jungle …there are creatures that can tear your flesh apart …. back within half an hour.

**Raiku:** Ok thanks. I'll be back.

Raiku goes in the trade house. The people were chatting and enjoying their meals. Feeling lonely Raiku ordered some snacks costing around 10 gold.

After finishing his meal he walked out of the house and started to roam the place. There were many guards around.

**Raiku:** _Security must be tight around here. Let's get back to the silt strider._

**Raiku:** Hey you finished yet?

**Driver:** Yea done, get in.

………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Balmora was a densely populated place. Raiku got out.

**Raiku:** Do you know where can I find this guy named Caius Cosda?

**Driver:** Yeah I have heard of him. If I am right he lives on the other side of the Odai River, the south east corner of Balmora.

**Raiku:** Ok thanks. Bye.

**Driver:** We will meet soon. Bye.

The river Odai cut through the city of Balmora. Raiku crossed over the river. He found Caius' house.

(_Entering his house_) It was a small house.

**Caius:** Welcome welcome. I have been expecting you. Now sit down. (Raiku sits down on the bed ); Would you like to have something first?

**Raiku:** Not now, but some water please.

**Caius:** Well well. Raiku Rio was your name, right? … (_Raiku nods his head_)… Then lets get straight to the point - why are you here? Well there is a history behind you. But that's not important now. I'll tell you briefly. See there was this guy named Nerevar who was the leader, and he was a person who fought for his country and kept all the enemies away but due to some unfortunate incidents he lost his life. Many events happened at that time. A few unsolved, a few unknown, a few unseen. Now the priests believe that you have been showing signs which show that you must be Nerevar reborn, but even they can go wrong in their calculations. A secret organization called Blades created by the Emperor himself has decided to test you. If you are the Nerevar reborn then the actual quest will be given to you. But… there are many things you will have to complete first.

Raiku was silent.

**Caius:** Seems like you did not get me. Listen boy, it does not matter now if you are the Nerevar or not. If you are the Nerevar you yourself will know it after few days. Now you can take rest.

**Raiku:** Wait hold on. You're telling me that I might or might not be the Nerevar reborn; but why do you people need the Nerevar so badly? Is he some kind of God to you?

**Caius:** Ahahahahaha! No no! He is a normal human like you and me, but I wont tell you anything until you get some rest. There is a lot to learn so you will need a proper fresh mind.

**Raiku:** TELL ME NOW!

**Caius:** I'll tell you later now rest my friend.

**Raiku:** No tell me more; I don't have any idea of what you are talking about. How do the priests know I have been showing signs of the Nerevar? And if I am such an important subject of the empire, then take me directly to the Emperor.

**Caius:** No No my friend you are getting all worked up! Look, if you do a few jobs we give you and we find you are not Nerevar reborn, and then the empire will look upon you as a common citizen. Now rest; you need it.

**Raiku:** Am I the only one getting tested?

**Caius:** No there were others before you who we thought to be Nerevar, but they all failed.

**Raiku:** Tell me something, when did Nerevar die?

**Caius:** (looking surprised): Oh yes, you were born in prison and till date you were in prison, so you have no idea about Nerevar. I'll explain later. Now will you please rest your head on the pillow and in the afternoon I'll tell you more about Nerevar.

Raiku had no option but to go off to sleep. His mind was troubled with thoughts like who the hell this Nerevar was, did Raiku have hidden powers and what were the jobs about…

………………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 :

_Afternoon …._

**Caius**—" wake up now …..we have to do a lot of talking and research work …."

_Raiku waking up….._

**Raiku**—"your bed is so comfortable …..( yawning)"

**Caius**—"thank you …I see your used to the hard beds of the prison …now look I have got these books for you to read through ……now I'll explain you clearly the history of Morrowind and the great Lord Indraneel Nerevar …"

**Raiku**—"ok I see I have no option but to listen to you …"

**Caius** (smilingly )—"in the medieval time there was a great battle between the Dwener and us …our leader Lord Indoril Nerevar along with his loyal friends Lord Vivec ,Dagoth Ur, Almalexia and Sotha Sil fought with the Dweners and kept them away ….each Lord had their own army…..but slowly slowly the Dweners started getting more powerful …the battles were taking place near the Red Mountains ….Lord Nerevar noticed that the Dweners were protecting some thing that gave them power and it had to be something within the Red Mountain ….He took his whole army and kept fighting until he reached the heart of the Mountain where he found some thing which gave the creatures power …what was that I have no idea …Lord Nerevar left Dagoth Ur and his scientist Kagrenac to protect that thing and came back for some important matter to complete …. After that the story becomes incomplete …no one knows what had chanced …News was that Lord Nerevar had fallen ..the Dweners were beaten and they had fled and hid themselves in ruins …the Daedric Princess Azura died and become a spirit ….the story closed then and there …….(pause)

**Raiku**—"then why do the priest looking for the Nerevar reborn ….and tell me who is this Daedric princess Azura ??"

**Caius** –"Azura was the last Princess of Deadra's …..Daedra's were great advisors of the Morrowind …..we honor them ….but there are no Daedra's now days …our advisors are now the Lords who keep themselves locked in their own castles …..

And why have been the priests looking for the Nerevar reborn …well they say that Azura's last words were "Lord Nerevar will return one day and put everything in order…"…. And there is a also something else I'll tell you later ….

Raiku—"Why did Azura die or become a spirit ??"

**Caius**—"that even I don't know …..our information's are limited …but I am sure you will find out everything ….."

**Raiku**-"and tell me …what was the thing which Lord Dagoth Ur was kept in charge of ?? "

**Caius**—"the name and power of the thing or matter is only known to the four Lords…if u turn out to be the Nerevar u will be sent to the 2 Lords sitting in Morrowind …Lord Vivec and Lady Lord Almalexia …..i think they have the full story of Nerevar which they never told us …."

**Raiku**—"so is my job only to prove myself to be the Nerevar ….?? And nothing else !!"

**Caius**—"ok …I'll tell u the secret …when Lord Nerevar left Dagoth Ur and Kagrenac to protect the thing …Dagoth Ur betrayed Nerevar and turned evil …I think Lord Nerevar and Dagoth Ur battled each other ….Dagoth Ur fell but did not die ….after that Nerevar died …Recently there has been some disturbance in the Red Mountains …the temple believe that Dagoth Ur has waken up and they also fear that if Dagoth wakes up Morrowind will face a great war …Only Nerevar can stop this war …"

**Raiku**—"Where is this Red Mountain ….??.."

**Caius**—"Red Mountain lie in the middle of Morrowind ….its a sleeping volcano by the way .. but its lava flows down in Morrowind ……"

**Raiku**—"tell me something did this Nerevar have some special power ???"

**Caius**—"Not really ..he was not born with any special powers like the other Lords but he was gifted with a enchanted sword and a ring ….both the ring and the sword were lost after he died …"

**Raiku**—"what powers did the other Lords have ??'

**Caius**—"All of them are gifted with magical powers …"

**Raiku**—"Magical !!!! have u seen them cast it ?"

**Caius**—"no never ..they wont cast spells until it's an enemy ….their powers are really strong …they can blow up a place with their powers …"

**Raiku**—"so how come Nerevar was the main person being so ordinary "

**Caius**—"ur power of shooting question is impressive …(laughs)…look it is believed that the sword and ring which Nerevar carried were the gifts from Azura herself ….only Nerevar can carry those two items and if anyone else ,may it be the other lords or common people ,they will die on the spot …the sword and the ring carried a very deadly enchantment …Its takes a lot to carry such a things ….but hah Nerevar was important because Azura knew that he was the only one who could save Morrowind from the Dweners …"

**Raiku**—"so what will be my tasks be like ??"

**Caius**—"you will know soon …tomorrow we will go out for a walk and get u some weapon and armor …."

**Raiku**—"weapon and armor ,,why would I need that ??(nervously)

**Caius**—" why if you have to live in Morrowind then you will have to carry those things …creatures live in the forests which attack on site …you may even come across thieves …but weapon is not the only way to kill you can even learn to use magic .."

**Raiku**—"Magic"

**Caius**—"yea u can cast magic but you need to learn then first …"

**Raiku**—"tell me what else can we do ?"

**Caius**—"go through those books its got all about armor, spells, weapons and battle tactics .."

Raiku opens up the first book and started reading ….

**Caius**—"I'll be in the other room while your reading if u have any problem just call for me .."

**Raiku**—"Ok"

First book had information about armors …nordic armor, orchish armor,impireal armor , chitin armor and there were many other armors …. Raiku suddenly noticed Daedric armor and Indoril armor ..he wanted to call out for Caius but thought he would clear his doubts in the morning …he got bored wit armors so he turned to the books of weapons ….he saw here to were Daedric weapons like Daedric axe and swords ..but suddenly in the end of the book he found out that Daedric weapons are the most powerful but to get your hands on one you will have to kill its owner …that would be a problem..

Next book was on magic .. Raiku was amazed by the number of spells a person could cast ..from summoning creatures to healing yourself all was there …….he kept reading …………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: **

It was six when Raiku was woken up by Caius. They went out and roamed Balmora. They entered the weapon shop. Raiku was allowed to choose his own sword. He straight away asked for Daedric sword; the shop keeper offered an enchanted sword which when cast will turn into a Daedric sword for 60 seconds but after 60 seconds turn into a normal sword again. Raiku thought about it but after seeing some more weapons he chose a normal battle axe. Caius paid for it, he told him that they would visit the jungle to practice his skills.

_Inside the dense forest …_

**Caius**: Raiku, you see that scrib over there? That's the weakest creature in Morrowind. The strongest creatures in Morrowind are the Daedric dreamers, and there are three types of Atorns – Storm, Frost and Flame. There are even more creatures weak and strong around Morrowind, so first I would like to see you kill that scrib. Go for it.

Raiku took out his axe, went near the scrib and struck at it and missed. The scrib dodged left and bit Raiku; suddenly Raiku found to his horror he was stunned at one point, he was paralyzed from head to feet!

**Raiku:** What the hell?! I can't even open my mouth! Hey Caius what are you doing behind me? Help! This thing is biting me like mad!

**Caius**: Haha hah hahahah you look stunned! Hahahah…you did not realize that this minor opponent had its own defense power. Well you can already see it, this little weak creature can paralyze you for a few moments. That means it can bite you to death. Haha…wait...While you are paralyzed I'll finish it off.

Raiku still paralyzed watched Caius move in front of him. Caius took out his sword and struck the creature. He got a direct hit on the creature even if the creature tried to dodge. Caius was faster than it; the scrib was cut into half.

Raiku was suddenly released from his paralysis.

(Phew) his knee was paining.

Caius took out a bottle and handed it to Raiku.

**Caius**: Drink it. It's the potion to cure damages.

_Raiku drinks the potion._

The cuts on Raiku's leg disappeared.

**Raiku **(_amazed_): Wow. Awesome.

**Caius**: What are you so happy about? There is more to learn. Our next target will be another scrib. Remember, moving your weapons is not that important as long as they land on the enemy but you need to become good in acrobatics and athletics. When you find a bunch of strong enemies chasing you will need to run around and dodge their attacks. Ok I see another scrib over there...Now you go and try to kill it.

Raiku sees the scrib and goes after it. Moving slowly he got behind it and got ready to strike. He brought down his axe but he missed again - but this time Raiku knew he had to move away. So he leaped away from the scrib.even the scrib missed his bite. Raiku struck again and missed again … (Raiku—_man these are hard to kill_)… Raiku jumped back again …

**Caius**: If you take ages to kill just a small creature then you can never prove yourself to be the Nerevar.

**Raiku:** _when did I want to prove myself to be Nerevar? You guys are just forcing me with tests and all …_

In the end Raiku predicted the movements of the scrib and struck at the right position and even slaughtered his opponent into half. _At last_…Raiku looked behind hoping Caius would be smiling at him, but Caius only mentioned the next target - a "cave rat".

(_Cave rats were larger than the normal rats in the real world_)…

They spotted one roaming near a bush when the rat turned towards them. It came running towards them to attack Caius instructed Raiku to attack too.

Raiku took out his axe and went after it. This time Raiku found out that the rat did not have special magic powers but had higher agility than the scrib. Raiku got bitten in different parts of his legs, but the battle was over - Raiku suddenly got the idea of throwing the axe at the rat...The heavy axe killed the rat but Raiku found Caius damn angry!

**Caius**: What the hell did you do just now?! Never in your life time throw your weapon at anything! In these jungles whatever you carry belongs to you if someone takes it away from you then it becomes theirs until you take it back. Your weapon is the most important thing in your life never let go off it!

**Raiku**: ok ok! I just got the idea to kill that thing. At least it's dead. I'll remember what you said just now. What the the hell is that?!!(_Shocked at seeing something_)…

Far away from them stood a Flame Atorn, 167 cm tall. The creature's whole body was burning, ashes were flying around it. Raiku was stunned (_with no spells on him_).

**Caius**: So is the Nerevar afraid of that creature? Hehe I heard he used to kill them in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly courage flowed into Raiku; he looked straight at the Atorn.

**Raiku: **Is that what you have heard? Then let's see. (_Walking towards the Atorn_)

**Caius: **Hey wait! What are you planning to do?! Come back! Stop! That thing is more dangerous than the ones you just fought.

Caius realized Raiku was not going to listen to him. Raiku moved towards the Atorn and slowly took out his axe.

**Raiku: **_Ehehehehe lets end this. If I am the Nerevar reborn I think I'll be able to eliminate this creature._

Raiku suddenly rushed towards the creature without fear of death. Suddenly the Atorn noticed Raiku coming towards him. The Atorn turned towards him, moved its hand and threw a flame bomb towards him. Raiku was going to face the flame bomb. Both Raiku and flame bomb hit each other, but before getting hit by the bomb Raiku felt a cold air hit his back. He expected himself to burn in that flame but the flame did not have any effect on him. He just did not give a damn and continued running towards the Atorn. He came closer. The Atorn was releasing an enormous amount of heat. Raiku struck the Atorn.

(Raiku: _what the…!)_ Raiku's axe broke from the head. He stood there in the heat with nothing to protect him. The Atorn raised its hands to strike down Raiku. Suddenly Raiku felt a hand on his shoulder. And every thing went black . . . .

Suddenly everything came into view. But what the hell? Raiku found himself standing in the middle of Caius' house. Turning his head left and right he could not believe his eyes. Then Caius came from behind and roared...

**Caius**: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! You could have died. You just came to Morrowind yesterday and went off to kill an Atorn! Did you actually think you could kill that creature?!

Raiku was silent.

**Caius: **Listen, the Nerevar I talk about was just a normal human being and so will be the Nerevar reborn. So next time if you try to show your courage I wont risk my life to save you!

Raiku did not answer, still holding the half broken handle of the axe.

**Caius (**calming down a bit): Look friend, you cannot kill an Atorn until you know how to use spells or learn combat skills. Ok now I'll go out for a while. You can roam around Balmora but do not go back into the woods.

**Raiku**: Hey listen I have a question. How did we get back here?

**Caius**: Oh, I used the spell _Recall_ to get us back here. If I had not used the spell on time you would have been slashed and burned down to death. Hey by the time I'm out why don't you go and join some guild. Guilds are organizations where they work for the betterment of the people. Here's the map of Balmora. Balmora consists of three guilds - fighters, mages and thieves. Join all of them or which ever you want to.

**Raiku**: Thieves' guild…why the hell will I join that?!

**Caius**: No don't misunderstand...thieves guild is a well respected organization. What ever they do it's for the betterment of the place.

**Raiku**: Hey when you return will you teach me how to use magic?

**Caius**: Not today, tomorrow I promise I will teach you how to use magic and also today evening we will again go out in the woods. And this time I don't want any type of nonsense. Ok now good bye.

_Caius leaves …_

_Even Raiku walks out of the house and goes to look for the mages guild._

The guild of mages was right beside the fighters' guild. Raiku entered the mages guild.

There was a woman near the entrance.

**Raiku**: Excuse me, can you tell me how I can join the mages guild.

**Ranis Ryther: **Well I am Ranis Ryther of the mages guild and if you want to join mages guild go down the stairs and go to the girl near the desk and register your name there.

**Raiku**: Thank you.

_Going down the stairs Raiku reached the girl near the desk …_

**Raiku**: Excuse me. I want to join the guild of mages.

**Girl: **Ok what inborn magic power do you have?

**Raiku: **Ummo…I don't know!

**Girl**: Show me your hands.

_Raiku shows his hands _

**Girl: **Hmmmm. Only one inborn magical power - you're just immune to poison attacks.

**Raiku**: Hmm. Really? So can I join the mages?

**Girl**: Yea sure. But you will have to practice at some of the schools of magic. What is your name?

**Raiku**: Raiku Rio.

Raiku already knew what the schools of magic were. They were alteration, conjuration, destruction, enchantment, alchemy, mystism and restoration.

**Girl**: Ok. From now on you will get your work from me. By the way my name is Ajira. If you are loyal to the guild and work for us, you will be given advancement.

**Raiku**: Umm, ok. Will you mind showing me some magic tricks if your not busy?

**Ajira**: Sure. Wait. Watch this.

Ajira waved her hand. And suddenly a flame formed near them and within that flame came out a scrib and started moving around. Raiku jumped back

**Raiku** (_amazed_): What the...you summed that!!!

**Ajira** (_laughing_): Amazed? Hahahah i can summon bigger things than this. Wait .I'll show you something. You are immune to poison. See.

Ajira waved her hands towards the summoned scrib. A green flame came out from her hands and hit the scrib. The scrib stopped moving. It was dead.

**Ajira**: See that was poison attack? Now I'll cast it on you.

Raiku stood still not knowing what to say or do stood silently.

Ajira looked at Raiku and waved her hands and the same flame hit Raiku.

Raiku felt the cold spell hit him but he was perfectly fine. _Wow._

**Ajira**: See as I told you. You are immune to this attack. (_Smiling_)

**Raiku** (_scratching his head, smiling back_) ok I see it.

But before he could finish his sentence Ajira waved her hands again and shot another green spell at him.

Raiku stopped moving. He knew he was paralyzed again.

(_Now free me from the paralysis will ya_) …

**Ajira**: (_laughing_) hahahah…you should look at your face. Sorry. Haha. You will be automatically freed from it. (_Still giggling_)

After few seconds Raiku was freed. Stretching his arms. Feeling better.

**Raiku**: Hmmmm, so can you teach me one of them?

**Ajira**: What do you want to learn?

**Raiku:** Umm….teach me how to paralyze.

**Ajira: **Ok, see move your hands this way and whisper '_paraleleo_'.

Flames shot out of Ajira's hand. Raiku gave it a try but no spell was cast. Raiku gave another try, still no flame.

**Ajira: **No you're doing it wrong. It's this way. Not like that.

Raiku tried again… still no sight of any flame. Raiku kept trying. After a long time a small green flame came out.

**Raiku**: Yay! I think I did it.

Raiku trying it again but unfortunately failed.

**Raiku**: Damn. (_Trying again…_)

**Ajira**: Keep trying you will get it.

(_Getting frustrated_)

**Raiku**: PARALELEO!

This time he managed to shoot out a full green flame.

**Ajira**: Nice. But don't shout like that the whole place is looking at you.

Raiku looked around. (oops!)

**Ajira: **Here try the spell on this.

Ajira summoned a scrib again. This time the scrib attacked Raiku.

Raiku dodged the first bite. Raiku waved his hand and managed to shoot a perfect spell at the scrib .The scrib stopped moving.

**Ajira**: Bravo! You have mastered that spell (_smiling_) now kill that creature.

Raiku reached for his axe and then remembered it had been destroyed that morning.

Raiku looked at Ajira.

**Raiku**: Umm…I left my weapon in my house!

**Ajira**: What you forgot your weapon in your house? For gods sake! Never forget to keep your weapon with yourself anyway I'll finish that off (_casting a fire spell Ajira killed the scrib_)

**Raiku**: Whoa…can you teach me that too?

**Ajira: **No not today. I'll teach you more spells after you finish some jobs for the mages guild.

**Raiku**: Ok. I'll go now

**Ajira: **Stay safe.

Raiku came out of the mages guild and found that it was already afternoon. The sun was setting down. He hurried back to Caius house.

**Caius: **At last your back we will go to the jungles again. did you get your self a new weapon or anything?

**Raiku**: Oh sorry I forgot. Can we buy one now?

**Caius**: Ok. We will visit the weapon shop first then.

Raiku kept his paralysis casting ability a secret.

They entered the weapons shop again.

This time Raiku chose to buy an enchanted sword - the sword which turned Daedric for 60 seconds.

Raiku knew Daedric weapons were the most powerful of them all.

Caius was looking a bit uneasy.

**Caius: **That's a nice blade but don't do the same stupid thing you did this morning.

**Raiku:** "don't worry …"

…………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4 : II …

Caius and Raiku went to the woods again .

**Caius: **listen this time you will take on a "_nix hound_" . this creature attacks on sight .so be prepared .

Raiku nodded his head ..

After a long search they noticed a hound busy sleeping ..

**Caius: **ok you prepare while I wake the creature

Raiku took out his sword .

Caius just threw a stone at the hound . And got out of the way . the hound faced Raiku .On seeing Raiku it attacked him .

But instead of using his sword he suddenly waved his hand and hit the hound with the paralyze spell . he was successful in casting the spell . the spell hit the nix hound and paralyzed it . Caius was surprised (_when did he learn that ??_)..

**Caius:** Hmm I guess you are a member of the mages . while I was away you learnt that spell .

Raiku smiled at Caius . Just to test his new blade Raiku called out "_openro_" .The Sword turned Daedric . Raiku slashed the creature to two pieces .

**Caius: **Hmm .u can slash better things with that blade than that nix hound . Give me the blade . I'll show you something

Raiku gave Caius his sword .They then started to roam around . Raiku was sure Caius was looking for a better creature . Caius suddenly stopped .

**Caius: **aaaaaa. We are here you see that huge ruin over their …Well you can obviously guess what that place is ."

Raiku looked ahead and realized they were quite near a Daedric shrine .

**Caius: **Hey you see that . its another Flame Atorn .But this time I'll show you how to overcome it.

Caius took out Raiku's sword and without a word charged towards the Atorn . The Atorn saw Caius and instantly shot a flame boom . Caius used magic on him .the flame did not affect him .Now Raiku understood why he was saved from the flame boom in the morning. Caius closed in .

Caius transformed the sword to a Daedric and struck the Atorn . The Sword did not break like the axe but it made the creature stumble backwards . The Atorn roared . It tried to strike back but Caius dodged the attack and thrust the sword in the Atorn . The Atorn roared and bent down . It wrapped itself up and fell dead . The fire died down from its body .Caius stood near it smiling .

**Caius: **so you see Raiku the presumed Nerevar .This was nothing for me but there is so much for you . You showed a lot for courage this morning .Where you got that courage from I have no idea .I can call you Nerevar for your show of courage but the Emperor wants to see more than what I saw . I can't ask you to kill an Atorn now but as you keep doing your missions you will come across more powerful enemies than this Daedric creature .

**Raiku :** (silent)…..

**Caius :** you learnt a new spell .Good you did so .I am going to teach you one tomorrow. For now see that Alit over there .Go kill that one . its an easy kill . but huh don't use paralyze. Many creatures can resist or reflect the magic you use on them .

Caius threw Raiku's sword back to him .The sword was still Daedric . Raiku rushed towards the Alit .When the Alit realized he was going to be attacked already Raiku was prepared to strike it .One shot was enough to kill the Alit .

**Caius :**Good . striking before letting anyone realize is a good way to bring down strong enemy . now lets go back .

The sword changed back to normal one .

They walked back home .

…………………………………………………………………………………….


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5 : Task 1 ****J**

next day – morning )

**Caius: **Here is your first job .Go down to the fighters guild and look for Kansio Joshu and ask him about the Dwener history. He will give you a note bring that to me ok, he might also tell you to do him a favor and before that learn to use this spell "Fire Bite" .Here see this .

Caius moved his hands and said _" fircos_" .A ball of fire came out of Caius hands and shot towards the other end of the house . The aim was so perfect that the fire ball hit the fire place and it lit up . Raiku was a bit amazed .

Raiku aimed at the fire place and did the hand movement which Caius showed him .He failed the first and the second time but managed the third time . (_this was easier than paralyze_). The fire ball created by Raiku shot towards the other end and hit the fire place . Raiku was smiling happily .

**Caius:** what are you so happy about .Use that spell just to kill weak creatures but don't try that spell on Atorns and Daedric creatures .

**Raiku: **(shaking his head .Still smiling ) .OK.

Raiku came out from Caius house and walked towards the fighters guild . But before entering the fighters guild he suddenly turned and entered the mages guild .He went straight down to Ajira .

**Raiku: **Hello any jobs available now .

**Ajira: **Hello Raiku . Yes an easy job is available .Your job is just to pick up these ingredients from the woods. Here is the list . Just find them and bring them back .The mages will use these ingredients for alchemy and if you manage to find them then you will be rewarded 4 health potions . you should know about health potions .

Raiku shook his head . He took the list and went through it . 2 yellow petal ,2 bitter cup, 2 mushroom ,2 hyppcus.

**Raiku: **Ok, will you teach me a new magical spell if I finish this quest .(smiling)

**Ajira**(laughing)Sure , ok I will .

Raiku got out of the mages guild and entered the fighters guild right beside it . He asked one of the members' of the fighters guild where can he findKansio Joshu .He was told that Kansio Joshu was right downstairs .As Raiku came down the stairs and entered the room ,he was welcomed by Kansio and his attendant .

**Kansio :** Well well , I guess you are the person the temple believes to be Nerevar reborn . Well what's your name ?

**Raiku:** Raiku Rio . Caius send me here to get some information from you .

**Kansio :** Hmmm. What does he want to know ? The temple told me I am suppose to give you the information only if you pass my test . This test is just not to test you but also to get a proper information of your own history .Sooo. Are you ready for the test ?

**Raiku: (**_**as if I will say no**_Yea.!!

**Kansio: **well I want you to get this Dwener puzzle box for me from the ruins of the nearest Dwener ruin . Go up the hill east of the forest of Balmora .Then you will have to cross a bridge and you will reach the ruin get inside the tower of Dwener and find me the box.

But be careful there are bandits and Dwener protectors who will attack on sight .

**Raiku:** how big is this tower ??

**Kansio: **Don't mistake a Dwener tower to a normal tower . Its bigger inside and creatures are protecting themselves and their treasures in the tower .

**Raiku:** how many Dwener towers are there around Morrowind ?

**Kansio:** Many .now go and get me this puzzle box and forgot to mention that the box is yellowish in color and small too…

Raiku waked up the stairs and started walking east towards the forest . Then suddenly turned back towards the mages guild and entered the guild . He went downstairs .He met Ajira again .

**Raiku: **Hey I still don't what the ingredients look like !!!

**Ajira:** O yea wait .I'll draw them for you . (started to draw them on a paper without using magic )here take this . They look like these .

**Raiku: **Ok , bye .

Raiku came out from the guild and then again started going towards the east .He entered the woods .He kept walking east .While walking he came across a scrib and planed to kill it with Fire Bite . He moved his hands and shot the flame .The spell was successful .The flame hit the scrib and killed it .Raiku continued his journey .

He suddenly saw an iron bridge in front of him and on the other side of the bridge was a tall tower and beside it were ruined and fallen buildings .

Raiku started to cross the bridge .Then he noticed a person running at him . The person was wearing armor and had a sword with him.

**Person: **What's your business here ?(_looking serious_ )

**Raiku:** Umm. I was sent to complete one task to get something important .Who are you ?

**Person: **Task . Huh why don't you turn around and leave before I do something harmful .

Raiku knew that this person was a bandit but he was not going turn around .

**Raiku: **So you must be a bandit .Well why don't you leave this place before Lord Nerevar strikes you down .

The bandit lost a bit confidence after hearing the name Nerevar but regained it .

**Bandit: **What rubbish how will Lord Nerevar strike me .He passed away a long time back .I don't think you r Lord Nerevar .Huh don't make me laugh .

**Raiku:** You doubt me being Lord Nerevar .hahaha….you better run before I do something harmful . hahahaha.

**Bandit:** Well anyways even if you beat me you wont be able to overcome the people inside the tower .(**taking out his sword **)

Seeing this even Raiku took out his sword .(**Raiku**-_dam do I have to really kill this person_).without warning the bandit struck at him . Raiku dodged the first blow but did not strike back . The bandit struck again .Again miss .

**Bandit :**What happened ,will you keep dodging .Huh you call yourself Nerevar .Stand still and let me finish you ,you worthless piece of shit .

Raiku did kept dodging .He noticed he was retracing his steps towards the other end of the bridge .(**Raiku: **man ..i have no other choice now) But before Raiku could strike back ,the bandit waved his hand and …….(**Raiku:** shit ,what the hell . He summoned a skeleton !!!) The summoned skeleton had a sword and a shield . Dam . Raiku transformed his sword .

The Bandit was astonished .The skeleton charged at Raiku . Raiku charged at it too . (**Raiku:** take this) the skeleton defended itself with the shield . NO use . the sword broke the shield and went through the skeleton .

Both Raiku and the Bandit was stunned .

**Bandit :**What the ???!!!! You destroyed my creature with one blow . huhh I should not have underestimated you . But I doubt if you are the Nerevar ,only your sword is Daedric .I will kill you and make that sword mine .(smiling slightly)

**Raiku :**not in your dreams …

Raiku struck at the bandit first .The bandit dodged but was nto in a position to blow back . Both of them seemed furious now .

**Bandit :**ENOUGH LETS END THIS .

Their swords clashed . The sword carried by the bandit started to crack from the part which touched the Daedric sword . The bandit withdrew . He knew another clash will break his sword into two . Raiku was smiling now .

**Raiku:** Leave now .Your sword is at it's end …

But before he could say his next line the bandit struck at him . He defended himself from the strike and swung his sword towards the bandit .The bandit tried to defend himself with the sword but this time the sword broke and the Daedric sword slashed through his chest.

**Bandit:** AAAAAauhhhh a a…..dam it . huh uuh.. u have defeated me hope you die a painful death . my friends will not let you go and . .. . . . . . .(_died_ )


End file.
